


Foto(grafi)

by yucc



Series: satu irama [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Photography
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Kebetulan, kamera Hinata rusak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [naruto, sasuhina, kamera] untuk gina.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Naruto** adalah karya _Masashi Kishimoto_  yang diserialisasikan di  _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh  _Shueisha_  serta animasinya dibuat oleh  _Studio Pierrot._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Hari ini Hinata mencari kamera bersama Sasuke, salah satu teman UKM fotografi kampusnya. Hinata masih ingat waktu ia bilang kameranya rusak di grup Line UKM, Sasuke langsung menawarkan diri untuk pergi membeli bersamanya. Mau sekalian cari lensa, katanya waktu itu.

Kalau mau jujur, meski cukup aktif di UKM dan dikenal lumayan banyak adik tingkat, Hinata malah kurang akrab dengan Sasuke yang notabene teman seangkatannya. Maka dari itu, Hinata sudah mengantisipasi keheningan yang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi.

Nyatanya, Sasuke adalah teman bicara yang baik. Berkali-kali Hinata menemukan dirinya terlarut membicarakan teknik fotografi terbaru sampai keunggulan dan kelemahan dari beberapa tipe kamera. Di samping fotografi, Sasuke juga cukup banyak berbagi mengenai keseharian jurusannya. Kriminologi yang menurut sebagian besar mahasiswa terdengar seram kini terasa seru di telinga Hinata. Mahasiswi jurusan pendidikan dokter gigi itu terutama tertarik dalam pembahasan penggunaan gigi untuk mengungkap identitas pelaku kejahatan.

Setelah membeli kameranya, Hinata mencoba memotret jalanan yang ia lalui, sekalian untuk uji coba. Tak terasa, hari berlalu begitu saja. Menjelang sore, Sasuke menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Hinata menolak karena keburu dijemput oleh kakak sepupunya, Neji.

Sampai di rumah, Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat foto yang ia ambil diam-diam. Di antara potret gedung-gedung tinggi Tokyo dan jalanan penuh penyebrang, ada foto Sasuke dari sisi samping, rapi tersimpan dalam kameranya.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
